


Réapprendre

by Shamyeow



Category: None - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamyeow/pseuds/Shamyeow





	Réapprendre

Il est très difficile d’apprendre à s’apprécier de nouveau, lorsque pendant deux ans, c’est le regard d’un homme qui apportait cet accord avec soi-même. En perdant la personne que j’aimais, j’ai très égoïstement perdue la manière dont je me définissais. Aujourd’hui, j’ai l’impression de n’être plus personne, de n’être qu’un vide, un entre-deux qui cherche le regard pour enfin exister. Pourtant j’existe, en dehors de toutes mes relations sociales, je suis là, dans mon salon, dans ma cuisine, dans ma salle de bain, lorsque je sens l’eau chaude lentement descendre de ma nuque, dévaler ma colonne vertébrale pour s’éteindre sur mon mollet. 

J’existe en tant que personne, et pourtant, j’ai l’impression d’errer dans un vide que rien ne comble. Je suis vide de l’âme, vide du coeur, vide du cerveau. Plus rien ne semble me définir. Plus rien ne me donne d’identité, à part moi-même. Mais comment faire lorsque, depuis plus de sept ans, c’est le regard d’une autre personne, une femme dont je suis proche ou un homme que j’aime, qui me définit. Je ne sais plus être, et je rencontre à nouveau ce vide déjà perçu lorsque je n’avais rien d’autre que ma tristesse. Ma tristesse était un moyen de me définir. Aujourd’hui, j’ai tout, j’ai mes ami.es, j’ai l’épanouissement intellectuel, je retrouve la lecture, je fête mes retrouvailles avec la musique, avec la photographie, et pourtant, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis personne. 

Il est difficile de n’être personne lorsque l’on a été habituée à être profondément. À aimer à en perdre la raison, que l’on parle de Ferrat ou d’Aragon, l’intensité est la même. 

J’aime, voilà mon caractère principal. Je n’aime pas que les hommes, j’aime passionnément la littérature, je ne peux vivre sans elle, elle est mon essence vitale. Sans littérature, non seulement je ne suis rien, mais en plus je ne suis plus. Elle est ce tout existentiel qui me rappelle que je n’aurais jamais assez de toute une vie pour l’aimer à sa juste valeur. J’aime la musique, qui m’accompagne depuis les premiers instants de ma vie, qui m’a couvé dans les moments les plus sombres, et à qui j’ai pris la main de nombreuses fois pour danser à en perdre le souffle jusqu’à l’épuisement. 

Ce souffle, j’ai l’impression de le perdre, je le perds dans le temps, ce temps que je perds à désespérer alors même que la perspective de la mort me hante chaque nuit. Ce souffle que je perds lorsque je me réveille en larmes, celui qui n’est toujours pas là le soir lorsque les larmes dévalent mes joues par peur de m’endormir. 

Qui suis-je aujourd’hui ? Moi qui suis quelqu’un qui aime, je ne suis rien, et je n’ai rien d’autre à aimer que le rien que je représente. 

J’ai toujours cru que je serais quelqu’un, qu’on serait fier de moi, que le regard des autres serait bon, qu’il m’aiderait. 

Mais aujourd’hui, à quoi bon être. Je n’ai plus de regard spécifique, plus personne ne me regarde comme on m’a regardé depuis sept ans. C’est cet abcès égoïste, narcissique qui vient me perdre. On ne me regarde plus, alors, je n’existe plus. Je suis hors de tout, et pourtant, je suis là, on m’entend, je parle, je n’ai jamais autant parlé, à autant de monde. Mais je ne suis tout simplement pas. Je n’arrive plus à écrire, je n’arrive plus à lire comme j’ai pu lire, je n’arrive plus à danser, je n’arrive plus à vivre. 

Se battre contre une dépression est difficile, mais je trouve cela encore plus dure lorsqu’elle ne s’affirme plus. Lorsqu’elle nous confine au fond du lit, qu’elle pèse de tout son poids sur les repas qu’on ne peut avaler, qu’on en sent l’odeur à l’impossibilité de se doucher, que l’on en vomit, que l’on souhaite disparaitre. Lorsqu’elle est plus forte que tout, il est évident qu’elle est là.  
Aujourd’hui, je souris, je ris, je me lave, je mange, je me lève, je fais des choses, et pourtant. Pourtant cette noirceur est suspendue à mon épaule, et je ne parviens pas à m’en débarrasser, elle m’empoisonne le coeur, me convainc que personne ne sera jamais plus là. 

J’ai pris la décision d’être seule pour aller mieux, mais, à vrai dire, j’ai rarement été aussi mal. C’est une véritable lettre ouverte, je ne sais pas si je serais lue encore, car ce soir j’ai bu, et je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je suis entrain d’écrire. Mais cette lettre ouverte, elle est pour mes ami.es impuissant.es que j’aime, que je remercie. Vous êtes mes rayons de soleil dans une période pluvieuse, emplie de petites larmes salées que je collecte avec précaution car je veux les faire disparaitre. 

J’ai pris la décision d’être seule, de me déterminer par mon propre regard, mais il faut voir la vérité en face. Il nous faut un voir-dit, ici, je n’y parviens pas. Je ne peux pas le faire. Peut-être est-ce l’habitude de ces sept années à courir désespérément après des personnes horribles qui m’ont fait du mal, qui m’ont battu, insulté, violé, qui ont pris mon âme avec toute ma permission, qui ont su, insidieusement, me faire disparaitre au sein de moi-même. 

Qui suis-je ? 

Je ne peux pas être qu’une ligne de la rubrique Hobby d’un curriculum vitae. Je ne peux pas être Centres d’intérêts ; Littérature, musique, photographie. Je suis plus, et je veux être plus. 

Aujourd’hui, je n’y arrive tout simplement plus. 

Ce n’est pas un abandon, je suis juste épuisée. 

Mais je vais essayer à nouveau. Je veux apprendre à connaître la personne qui se terre au fond d’elle-même depuis sept ans, apprendre à connaître cette personne non plus à travers ses blessures, qui aujourd’hui sont toutes vivaces, à sang, ouvertes. La théorie est si belle qu’elle rend tout cela facile, mais la pratique revient à remonter les neufs cercles à bout d’ongles. Mais il va falloir le faire, pas aujourd’hui, pas demain, nous avons toute la vie pour cela. 

Aujourd’hui, je ne suis plus, mais ça ira mieux la prochaine fois. 

Assumer la douleur absolue que l’on ressent n’est pas un abandon. Ce n’est pas faiblesse que de pleurer tout ce qu’on a vécu. Je ne supporte plus les regards compatissants lorsque j’évoque mon viol, je ne supporte plus les mots attristés et les « ça va mieux » lorsque je parle de ma dépression. 

Je continue mon chemin,


End file.
